


Important Enough

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They'd generally failed spectacularly at romance, but they both managed to make their feelings known.





	Important Enough

**Author's Note:**

> from a failed attempt at 2018's Summer Mini-Challenge, still digging them up and posting...
> 
> Quite likely follows 'Winner Takes All'~

Lucina wasn't quite sure why they still did this, but it seemed to be an important enough ritual. Camp was made, the last village they'd visited had given them a week's worth of food in exchange for taking care of a very minor monster problem, and she'd even nudged Priam into bathing in the nice crystal clear stream that ran along beside where they'd decided to pitch their tent. 

She'd taken her own bath, too, barely shivering despite the setting evening sun. Now, now it was time to work up a nice little sweat again. 

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" Priam asked as he watched her shrug on the barest bit of clothing. He had their wooden swords in hand, the one concession they'd both made for their daily bouts. Too many cuts otherwise, and it had started to take the fun out of... other things. 

"Winner takes all," Lucina reminded him as she reached for one of the swords. They were weighted the same. She knew them both well. No sooner was it in her grasp than Priam lunged. She was barefoot, but Lucina didn't slip too badly on the soft grass of their clearing. 

What would she ask for if she won? She honestly didn't know. Despite what she thought were a few good strikes and parries, she still ended up pinned under Priam's wooden blade. Well, that ended her streak. 

Lucina really didn't mind and smiled as Priam helped her to her feet. 

"Well, what do you want?" Lucina asked. 

"All of your dried meat for tomorrow," Priam said after a thoughtful moment. Lucina nodded. That was fair, and there was still plenty of bread and cheese and they'd found fat ripe berries earlier and she was sure they'd find more. She could do without meat for a day as part of the loss. She'd gotten an extra mug of beer off him a few days before, and... 

"Fine." 

"And you get first watch."

"Also fine," Lucina said. She rather liked first watch, anyway. Priam was useless at second, but it didn't matter. His snoring kept everything away other than her. She'd gotten used to it and it was kind of endearing in an odd way. 

"And..."

She eyed him. Three things was pushing it. But not unheard of. Usually she could only think of one, but then again, she'd had a streak going. 

"You," Priam finished, grinning. 

Lucina tossed her sword to him. That wasn't even a prize! She certainly hadn't considered... Well it wasn't like either of them needed to win a swordfight to... 

It didn't take long to pull her clothing back off. They'd generally failed spectacularly at romance, but they both managed to make their feelings known. 

Priam had her scooped up in his arms a moment later, swords put aside. 

He was on top of her as soon as he'd closed the tent flap, kissing her hard as Lucina reached to get him back out of his clothing. This certainly wasn't the life she'd expected, but... had she expected anything, once she'd saved the past? 

Priam pulled off his clothing with impressive speed and Lucina had to wonder just how long he'd been planning this. Possibly all day? The thought alone made her smile as much as anything. 

She pulled him back down as soon as she could, kissing him again as he reached to push her legs apart and settle between them. 

"You almost had me," Priam admitted before moving to kiss her neck. 

"I don't know what I would have asked for," Lucina replied. 

"Not this?"

"We would have--" She moaned as he dipped lower to suck on one of her nipples at the same moment he reached a hand down to stroke between her legs. 

Priam chuckled and kept going, kissing down her body while making sure she was quite ready for him. She hadn't had a lot of experience before Priam, but enough to know that he was an impressive man. 

Lucina couldn't quite reach him to stroke his erection, not that he needed the help. He was hard and definitely ready, even without her touch. And she was certainly arching back against Priam's hand and the pair of fingers he had inside of her. 

"If I can ask for this, it'll save me stealing your beer," Lucina said as Priam shifted to position himself. She loved the feel of him pressing in, spreading and filling her completely. 

"You can still steal my beer," Priam replied. And then he pulled back and thrust again and it didn't really seem like they needed to be talking about beer. Not when Priam leaned to kiss her again, or when he pushed her legs up, spreading them farther, to thrust harder and deeper. Lucina couldn't help a few moans, not as she was rocked beneath him and not when she felt him move even faster and harder, groaning as he came. 

As he flopped to the side, Priam reached to touch her again, his fingers using his own come to rub over her clit until she grabbed at him and held on, riding out the pleasure of her own orgasm against his hand. 

Lucina smiled and once she opened her eyes again, could see Priam smiling back in the dim evening light. 

Probably time for another bath in the stream. And dinner, and first watch... Lucina knew that Priam would sleep. 

She could start plotting what she'd ask for the next time she won.


End file.
